


Doce manías

by sugus_girl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But mostly fluff, Fluff, M/M, humor I guess, some smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugus_girl/pseuds/sugus_girl
Summary: Doce manías basadas en doce situaciones cotidianas de la mano del As y el líbero de Karasuno.En donde Asahi y Nishinoya van aprendiendo el uno del otro en su relación.





	1. Primera manía: Cabello

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo que actualizar el primer fic y aquí vengo con otro. Juas.
> 
> ¡Buenas! No tengo excusas para esto, sólo que necesitaba escribir de mi OTP -junto al BokuAka- de HQ!  
> Ah, es que son muy lindos ♡♡♡♡
> 
> Como sea, espero puedan darle una oportunidad a esta idea llena de homosexualidad (?)
> 
> Sin más que decir, ¡disfruten!

Si de algo estaba seguro Asahi incluso antes de empezar su relación, era que Nishinoya amaba su cabello.

De eso no cabía duda.

No es que al castaño le molestara aquello. Para nada.

Sin ese peinado tan carcterístico Noya no sería Noya, porque su pelo te advertía desde lejos de la personalidad del líbero; espontánea, divertida, llamativa y, en definitiva, muy, pero que muy extrovertida.

Adoraba todo de Nishinoya, eso estaba más que claro, y nadie en este mundo tenía argumentos para refutarlo. Pero había ciertas cosas en la personalidad, pequeños detalles, que lo ponían nervioso en algunas situaciones.

Como este, que trataba del cabello de su pequeño y enérgico novio además. El hecho de que el menor tardara más en enlistarse debido a la gomina y al minucioso peinado  -que más bien terminaba siendo un despeinado- que tenía que darle a sus hebras y que él tuviera que quedarse en el marco de la puerta, congelándose o sudando, dependiendo de la estación, para acompañarlo a la preparatoria pues le minaba un poco la moral.

No por nada, no porque no le gustara que el líbero sacara su lado “coqueto”, no por el hecho de que tardara, sino porque el camino de ida y vuelta a la preparatoria era uno de los pocos momentos íntimos que podían compartir juntos sin tener que compaginar horarios, estudios ni actividades del club.

Y eso no lo quería perder.

Por las conversaciones tontas y sin importancia. Por ir cogidos de la mano. Por pararse en cualquier rincón del camino para darse besos sin importar que podrían ser regañados por llegar tarde.

Esos momentos, Asahi no los quería perder.

Para cuando Yuu asomó por la puerta de su casa, el castaño ya había tenido tiempo de sobra para comprobar unas quince veces que no se le olvidaba la dichosa cartulina que tanto le habían insistido en llevar aquel día para un trabajo de caligrafía.

El pequeño líbero de Karasuno trotó contento hacia su novio para abrazarlo y pedirle por su beso de buenos días, beso que Asahi no dudó en darle por muy congelado que estuviera.

\- Tienes los labios fríos -comentó el menor con una de sus manos sobre sus propios labios, sintiendo ese leve cosquilleo que siempre le quedaba al besarse con Asahi.

\- Bueno -dijo el otro entre una leve risa nerviosa. No quería echarle la culpa a Yuu-, no era mi intención.

\- Hmmm.

 

Desde ese momento, Noya ya tenía la sospecha que algo le rondaba a su novio por la cabeza.

Pero, cuando el más alto lo tomó de la cintura y besó su frente justo en el cruce entre la piel y el nacimiento del cabello, simplemente no pudo pensar en nada más.

Y así iniciaron su camino rutinario hacia la preparatoria.

\- Yuu -llamó el castaño a medio camino, deteniéndo y exhalando un pesado suspiro. Su aliento parecía humo en el gélido aire- Yo no quiero perder esto.

A Noya le dio un vuelvo el corazón. Soltó la mano de Asahi.

\- Es... estás, ¿intentando romper conmigo? -pocas eran las veces en las que Nishinoya tartamudeaba, tenía que estar o muy nervioso o muy asustado.

Y estaba muy asustado.

-¡No! -Asahi se apresuró en negar- No, claro que no es eso... Me refería a estos momentos cuando vamos al instituto. Yuu, ¡tardas mucho en arreglarte el cabello!

\- ¡Idiota, me asustaste!

\- ¡Perdón!

 

Llegados a este punto Noya estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

No sabía si era por el susto que se había llevado o porque la pureza y el romanticismo de Asahi con aquella queja le había trastocado un poquito el corazón.

Quizá fuera por ambas cosas.

El caso es que cuando alzó la cabeza y se encontró al castaño en el mismo estado que él casi le da algo.

\- ¡¿Por qué lloras?! -no podía evitarse. El pobre líbero se había alterado.

\- Es que no me gusta ni quiero verte llorar

\- No estoy llorando -suspiró, abrazándose al más alto- Asahi, yo tampoco quiero perder estos momentos contigo. Es decir, dentro de poco tú irás a la universidad y se hará más difícil el vernos.

\- Pero, aun así nos veremos, ¿no? -preguntó el castaño con su corazón de vidrio a punto de quebrarse

\- ¡Por supuesto! -respondió Noya. ¿Cómo decirle que no a ese peluche andante que tenía por novio? ¿Cómo romperle ese corazón tan frágil pero tan grande?

 

Ni hablar.

Ellos estarían juntos, y cuando a Noya se le metía algo así entre ceja y ceja, se hacía.

Asahi sonrió, abrazando más fuertemente al muchacho entre sus brazos, reconfortándolos a ambos.

\- Siento haber sacado las cosas de contexto.

\- No tienes que disculparte -susurró el líbero-, es cierto que soy un tardón.

 

Asahi le revolvió con ternura el cabello y le besó en los labios, dando por zanjado, al menos de momento, el asunto.

No quería hablar de esas cosa ahora, habría más días, más momentos para pensar sobre cómo se las arreglarían cuando Asahi entrara en la universidad, pero de mientras debían de disfrutar del camino que compartían juntos día a día.

Aunque Noya tardara en arreglarse el peinado, Asahi lo esperaría paciente


	2. Segunda manía: Humedecerse los labios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La gente comienza a fijarse mucho en Asahi. Y a Noya no le hace ni pizca de gracia que su novio se humedezca los labios en su nerviosismo.

Noya miraba con un -para nada disimulado- recelo a su chico.

Ya no era sólo por esos pinchazos que sentía en su pecho al ver al As rodeado de chicas de primero -amigas de Yacchi, si mal no había oído-. No.

Podía vivir con ello.

Con lo que no podía era que Asahi tenía la puñetera manía de pasarse ligeramente la lengua por los labios, humedeciéndolos, cuando se sentía nervioso. Esos labios que él tan bien conocía... Casi podía ver cierto brillo en los ojos de aquellas muchachas cuando el castaño hacía eso. ¡Y no! Esos labios del castaño eran de él, sólo a él le podían hacer cosquillas o quitarle el aliento.

¡A nadie más!

 

\- Noya, ¿me estás escuchando? -preguntó Tanaka, que como siempre había salido del aula para hablar con su mejor amigo, con su mejor cara de intimidación para conseguir la atención del líbero.

\- Sabes que tus caras no funcionan conmigo

\- ¡Pues hazme caso!

 

Yuu le dedicó una mirada vaga, tan vaga que Tanaka ya sabía que sólo lo estaba haciendo por resignación.

 

\- Ya sé todo lo que te pone Kiyoko-san cuando te rechaza -comentó con sus grandes ojos clavados en su amigo, pero con su mente fija en Asahi- De hecho, todos lo sabemos.

\- ¡No hablaba de eso!

 

Ryuunosuke se fue bufando enfadado -obviamente Noya estaba demasiado pendiente del castaño como para darse cuenta-. Estaba ya hasta los mismísimos de esos dos.

Obvio que se alegraba por su mejor amigo -aunque mentiría si dijera que se lo tomó bien desde un principio, pues pensaba que el líbero era hetero-, pero es que desde que Asahi y Noya salían juntos pocos momentos de amistad podía tener ya con el enérgico líbero de Karasuno.

En esas estaba cuando pasó al lado del castaño, quien seguía respondiendo algunas cosas a las chicas.

 

\- ¡Ve y arréglalo con Noya, me estás quitando a mi amigo! -gritó señalando con un dedo acusador al As.

 

Se hizo el silencio. Asahi había dado un respingo del susto y las chicas de primero cuchicheaban mirando raro al recién llegado.

Tanaka siguió su camino, sin arrepentirse de nada. Pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto -a su manera, claro- y que cuanto antes aclarara Asahi el asunto ese de los celos que tenía con Noya, antes recuperaría él a su amigo.

Si es que era demasiado bueno.

Asahi, por su parte, no salía de su asombro. ¿Qué puñetas tenía que arreglar?

El timbre de la próxima clase sonó, y él se despidió muy amablemente de las chicas -aunque lo tuvieron nervioso por un buen rato-.

No fue hasta que vio la intensa mirada almendrada que le dedicaba Noya desde el otro lado del pasillo cuando se hizo una idea de lo que pasaba.

Asahi podía ser torpe y tímido en algunos, muchos, aspectos, pero ya conocía lo suficiente a su novio como para saber que algo de lo que había pasado antes con las chicas -que no pasó nada- no le hizo ninguna gracia.

\-------

La jornada escolar había acabado, y con ella empezaron las prácticas.

Las cosas se presentaron algo tensas entre el As y el líbero. No coordinaban bien y sus jugadas no salían como antes.

Daichi, que sabía de la relación de aquellos y de lo chocante de sus personalidades, decidió hablar con Takeda-sensei para finalizar antes la sesión, no sin antes castigar al As y al líbero para que arreglaran sus cosas.

Y así fue como se encontraron ello dos en el gimnasio, recogiendo la red y las pelotas, sin dirigirse la palabra.

Asahi, porque no sabía cómo afrontar la situación -más que nada porque ni siquiera sabía que había hecho mal- y Noya, pues porque era Noya, y quería que su novio se diera cuenta también de las cosas.

 

\- ¿Acaso te molestó cuando hablé con esas chicas? -al fin Asahi fue capaz de romper el hielo.

 

Eso hizo un poquito feliz a Noya, que apartó la mirada.

Asahi suspiró.

 

\- Yuu, esta no es la primera vez que tenemos una discusión por esto. Creí que ya lo habíamos dejado claro la última vez.

\- No es por eso -susurró el líbero.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Asahi, te humedeces los labios cuando te pones nervioso, te ves increíblemente irresistible, más de lo que ya eres. Y no soy el único que lo nota.

 

El As se había quedado sin palabras.

Bueno, Noya no era el primero que le comentaba aquello -aunque era el que más importaba que lo supiera-, pero... ¿y qué?

 

\- Además -Yuu estaba haciendo ya un puchero, uno de esos tan adorables que le provocaban abrazarlo y no soltarlo-, odio que antes todo el mundo comentara que tú no eras la gran cosa, o que te tuvieran incluso miedo, y que ahora tengas a tantas detrás de ti.

\- Yuu, yo no... -no sabía qué decir.

 

Pocas eran las veces en las que Noya se sinceraba de aquella manera tan íntima sobre lo que pensaba, normalmente era terco como él solo y parecía que su personalidad no iba más allá de gritar por los pasillos y darlo todo en los entrenamientos.

En otras palabras, Asahi se sentía desarmado por semejante declaración.

Se dirigió al menor con la intención de abrazarlo, pero no se dio cuenta de que a la vez se estaba humedeciendo los labios, mordiéndolos de paso. Y lo único que consiguió fue que Nishinoya le saltara encima, casi tirándolo al suelo, para lamerle la fina capa de saliva que recubría sus labios con la punta de su lengua.

 

\- Y-yuu -tartamudeó. Su novio ya estaba tomando la iniciativa, pero ese no era el sitio.

\- Sé que no puedes controlarlo, pero prométeme que sólo yo puedo probar tus labios

 

Y no necesitó decir nada más.

Bastó besar al líbero para que este supiera la respuesta -aunque tampoco era como si la necesitara-.

Noya pensó ahora que era una tontería haberse molestado por eso, pero al menos ya tenía la promesa que quería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siguiente manía: Silencio por las noches 
> 
> Kudos, comentarios y críticas son bienvenidos ♡


	3. Tercera manía: Silencio por las noches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sencillamente no podía oír ningún ruido por las noches. Necesitaba, quería silencio absoluto para conciliar el sueño.  
> Pero como no podía, tenía a Asahi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lamento la enorme tardanza! Las cosas se me han complicado mucho y no he tenido ganas de escribir, no voy a mentir en ello. Procuraré traer actualizaciones más seguidas c:
> 
> Hasta entonces, disfruten ~

Noya era una persona altamente nerviosa.

Eso se podía notar desde lejos. Pero no son los típicos nervios de antes de un examen, o de un partido. No. Son los nervios propios de alguien que no para quieto, de alguien a quien se podría considerar algo así como un cajetín de dinamita a punto de estallar. Por norma general, la gente se acostumbraba a ello. Casi todo el mundo en Karasuno había oído hablar del joven de segundo que además es el libero del club de volleyball que estaba resurgiendo con esplendor. Todos estaban ya más que acostumbrados a sus gritos por el pasillo, a sus carreras y, en general, a él.

 

Pero, ¿qué sabía la gente de esa personalidad tan enérgica de Noya en su vida privada? Absolutamente nada.

 

No sabían que el muchacho no podía soportar el más mínimo ruido por la noche, o de lo contrario no dormiría.

Hay miedos irracionales, manías extrañas, que no se saben de dónde proceden. A simple vista parecen estúpidas e insignificantes, cosas a los que no se deberían dar importancia y que no han de ser consideradas como manías o incluso miedos. Pero para las personas que padecen de este tipo de obsesiones, son simplemente insoportables. Y eso es lo que le pasaba a Noya con los ruidos nocturnos.

No sabía porqué, si fue un trauma de cuando era pequeño o le pilló más grande, pero simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño si escuchaba un coche por la calle, o el aullido de un perro en la lejanía, o incluso a su padre llegando tarde del trabajo. Era irracional y estúpido, y eso era lo que más le molestaba.

 

Por suerte tenía a Asahi.

 

Desde su cama, el menor observó como el castaño bajaba la persiana, cerraba la ventana y la puerta de su habitación, tratando de amortiguar lo más posible cualquier sonido proveniente de fuera de aquel cuarto -aunque esto no fuera 100 % efectivo-.

Asahi se dio la vuelta, observando a Noya. Allí, hecho un bultito bajo las sábanas, con su cabeza asomando y mirándolo con esos enormes ojos almendra con suma curiosidad. Sonrió. Por muy nervioso que el menor fuera, no podía amarlo más. Se desató el moño que siempre llevaba. Se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones, quedando en bóxers. A Noya le hubiera encantado que se quedase de aquella forma -el cuerpo de Asahi estaba hecho para lucirse y la idea de presumir y disfrutar a su novio en aquellas condiciones le encantaba-, sin embargo, el placer de verlo semi-desnudo le duró poco, pues el castaño se puso unos pantalones holgados. Por suerte, al menos el torso del castaño siguió estando al aire.

Noya hizo sitio en la cama para que Asahi se metiera con él.

 

En principio, aquella noche no sería para dormir. Tenían que aprovechar su momento juntos y más ahora que los padres del menor no estaban ese día.

 

Pero Noya, que siempre estaba nervioso, curiosamente aquel día se sentía sumamente derrotado. Y no le ayudó el hecho de que Asahi lo envolviera entre sus brazos, haciendo circulitos con sus grandes manos en su espalda para acentuar esa sensación de bienestar. No pudo evitar pensar que esas manos que le acariciaban con ternura podrían estar ocupadas en otra parte de su cuerpo, hacerle otras cosas.

Pero se sentía tan cansado. Los entrenamientos. El instituto. Los partidos. Las noches solo en su habitación casi siempre eran una tortura pues cualquier sonido lo mantenía otros cinco minutos en vilo, dando vueltas por la cama.

 

Pero estando con Asahi, no pasaba nada.

 

Aquella noche, acurrucado en el pecho de su novio, aspirando su aroma, Noya pudo coger el sueño enseguida. No recordaba lo que soñó, pero no hacía falta.

 

Con Asahi a su lado por las noches, siempre dormiría seguro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siguiente manía: Barba
> 
> Y esa es la manía del momento ~ Honestamente llevo arrastrando ese headcanon desde que vi a Noya por primera vez en el anime jaja de alguna forma siento que le queda c;   
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Los kudos me hacen feliz y comentarios de toda índole son bien recibidos uvu <3
> 
> PD: No tengo ni idea de qué puñetas hice para que las notas del primer capítulo salieran en el segundo. Aún trato de aprender a usar bien este sitio QwQ


	4. Cuarta manía: Barba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La evolución de los sentimientos de Nishinoya hacia el vello facial de Asahi. De la envidia a la adoración.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya dije que trataría de traer actus más seguido y de momento he cumplido :'D

La primera vez que lo vio no pudo evitar sentir envidia.

Sí. Envidia. Con todas sus letras.

 

Nishinoya Yuu provenía de una familia con una estatura un poco inferior a la media del país. Aparte, tenía una complexión delgada. Pero lo compensaba con esa actitud y ese peinado cool tan suyo. Dicen que si te falta de algo tienes que equilibrar haciendo destacar otras cosas de ti, y el joven estudiante de primer año Nishinoya Yuu lo cumplía a rajatabla.

Así que ahí iba nuestro destacable Noya hacia el gimnasio de la escuela con su actitud y su cabello para la prueba de reclutamiento del equipo de volleyball, un deporte en el que podía brillar a pesar de su estatura. Lo había hecho en la escuela media y pensaba hacerlo en el instituto.

 

Con lo que no contaba era con él.

 

Era alto, posiblemente el más alto del equipo. También era ancho, con una espalda amplia y unas piernas potentes, perfectas para saltar. Azumane Asahi, se llamaba. Era madera de As. Sin embargo, nada de ello intimidó a Noya -más bien le causó una tremenda admiración inmediata-. No. Nishinoya ya estaba acostumbrado a que prácticamente todo el mundo fuera mucho más alto que él, así que no se dejaba amedrentar por aquello.

Lo que no estaba acostumbrado a ver eran hombres con pelo facial en Japón. Y aquel muchacho tenía ya una considerable perilla creciendo orgullosa en su mentón.

 

Eso sí. Eso era envidia de la buena.

 

\---------

 

Pasó el tiempo, y muchas cosas cambiaron.

 

Noya, que a pesar de su increíble peinado consideraba que le faltaba algo, se había teñido su mechón central de rubio para darle esa chispa que decía que le faltaba a su cabello. No había crecido mucho desde su primer año en Karasuno.

Asahi ya no era el más alto del equipo, ahora ese puesto lo ocupaba el rey del sarcasmo de primer año Tsukishima Kei, pero había conseguido permanecer como el As del equipo. Asahi y Noya además eran ahora pareja -a pesar de todos los altibajos-. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho a aquel Noya de primer año que terminaría adorando a aquel muchacho de la barba? Precisamente, cuando en aquel entonces descubrió que no soportaba ser imberbe. Yuu pensó en eso mientras se desperezaba en la cama para tomar una camiseta -de Asahi- y cubrirse en aquella fresca mañana de otoño.

 

Asahi se estaba aseando en el cuarto de baño de al lado. Noya entró tan campante, abriendo la puerta sin aviso alguno -aunque al menos tuvo la decencia de dar los buenos días mientras lo hacía-, a pesar de que casi provoca que su novio se corte con la maquinilla que usaba para afeitarse. Y es que, a Asahi le comenzó a salir más pelo en verano, y cuando comenzó el nuevo curso se presentó con una rasposa capa de pelo corto que le cubría ya buena parte de la línea de la mandíbula -su fuerte y masculina mandíbula, dijo una vez Noya, encantado con el nuevo look-.

 

\- ¡No te la afeites! -replicó el pequeño cuervo.

 

Asahi lo miró confundido. Había conseguido recuperar la respiración, y el pulso, tras el susto inicial.

 

\- Pensé... que no te gustaba

\- Eso era en primero -suspiró Noya, y maldijo a Tanaka por contarle a Asahi de los celos que alguna vez sintió por su vello facial- Ahora sí que me gusta. Quitartela sería quitar una parte de ti, ¡y eso no lo permito! ¡Mi novio debe verse igual de cool que yo!

 

Claro que aquello no era del todo cierto.

 

Noya, en su fuero más interno, estaba siendo egoísta. Evidentemente quería que su novio luciera de esa forma porque, joder, se veía increíble. Pero también era porque amaba sentir esa barba raspar por todo su cuerpo cuando Asahi besaba cada parte de su ser al hacer el amor. Era algo que le robaba el aliento y le dejaba la carne de gallina.

Ajeno a aquel pequeño y oscuro deseo de Noya, Asahi sonrió tímidamente.

 

\- Es que no quiero que piensen que soy más mayor de lo que soy. Ya conoces los rumores -comentó.

 

Puso una mano en la estrecha pero trabajada cintura del menor. Noya lo meditó un momento. Le siguió el juego y se sentó en su regazo -el castaño se había sentado en e retrete de la impresión cuando su novio entró-.

 

\- Está bien -concedió- Pero déjate la perilla con la que te conocí. Por favoooor

 

Aquel canturreo fue suficiente para que las mejillas de Asahi se colorearan y accediera a la petición de su pequeño pero brillante novio. De hecho, el propio Yuu lo ayudó a afeitarse y recortarse la perilla en el mentón. Todo entre besos juguetones, caricias y risas de enamorados. Porque eso eran.

 

Y Yuu no pudo evitar pensar; ¡bendita sea la barba!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siguiente manía: Con las luces apagadas
> 
> Y hasta aquí la manía del momento ~

**Author's Note:**

> Y hasta aquí la primera manía. Advierto ya que no todas van a tener el mismo planteamiento en el que uno de los dos lidia con la manía del otro, medio "pelean" (bueno no discutieron ni nada, LOL) y lo resuelven. Para nada. El planteamiento es totalmente aleatorio, vamos, tal y como se me va ocurriendo.
> 
> Una vez aclarado eso, espero les haya gustado. Kudos, comentarios y críticas constructivas son bien recibidas ♡ (aunque también se aprecian los hits c: )
> 
> Y eso es todo por mi parte. 
> 
> Siguiente manía: Humedecerse los labios


End file.
